Lifeline
by winterthet-rex
Summary: Cry's life is everything but a fairy tale but when he finds Felix will things turn around for him? Pewdiexcry
1. Sp00n

{chapter 1 sp00n}

I rushed to my classroom trying not to be late. I burst through the door of my classroom and received dirty looks from my new classmates.

"Why hello you must be our new student."

"Yeah that's me."

"I am your science teacher."

"OK."

"Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Um...hi i'm Cry."

"Hello Cry, class do you have any questions for Cry?"

A tall girl with magenta hair raised her hand.

"Yes Minx."

"Cry why are you wearing a mask?"

"To hide my face."

"OK..."

"Alright Cry why don't you take a seat next to Anthony."

Anthony was a tall guy with jet black hair, Anthony was on his phone playing Fruit Ninja.

"Hi there."

"Oh hi! hey aren't you the new kid?"

"Yeah, im the new kid."

"Oh cool! hi im Anthony and this is Ian."

Anthony pointed to the kid next to him, the kid looked up.

"Hey! im Ian!"

"Hi."

"Dude you should come have lunch at our table!"

"Sounds cool."

"Awesome see you then!"

The bell rang signaling second period. The day went quite fast before I knew it I was having lunch with Anthony and Ian.

"Alright Cry these are our friends."

Ian gestured to the rest of the people at the table.

The girl with magenta hair stood up and extended her arm towards me, I shook her hand.

"I'm minx."

"Hi."

A boy with caramel colored hair started to talk.

"I'm Toby!"

"Hi."

"This is Red!"

Toby gestured to a girl with dark red hair.

"Hi."

"Last but not least Littlewood."

The blonde boy looked up from what he was doing.

"Hi there!"

Everyone got their lunch and sat down to eat, finally it was time for seventh period.

"Welcome to literature cry im Mrs. Delphi!"

"Hello."

"Why don't you go sit next to Felix."

"Alright."

I sat down next to Felix. I glanced over at him and my heart stopped, he was gorgeous. Wait im not gay! Well I dunno I might be gay, but I like girls, bi is always a possibility. Felix looked over at me.

"Hi there, your cry correct?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Felix."

The bell rang and it was time to go home. I got to my locker and put everything away. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the exit, I was mere feet from the doors when a guy with jet black hair grabbed me by the wrists and shoved me against a wall.

"You're a cute little soul aren't ya."

"W-who are you?"

"Oh im sorry my name is Sp00n."

Sp00n kissed my neck roughly. I accidentally let a moan slip out

"You like this don't you?"

"N-no! Let me go!"

I kicked him in the thigh and he let go, I ran and when he recovered he ran after me. I finally got home.

"Don't think that you can run from me for much longer!"

I slammed the door shut and ran to my room. What am I going to do! If I go to school tomorrow he'll find me. I got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. I took off my mask grateful Sp00n didn't take it off. I looked at the scar on my face, I was disgusted by it. At my last school I got beaten by this kid named Moon he was relentless. I felt weak after all the beatings I endured. He would cut me burn me and beat me nonstop. I should've stood up for myself. Stop thinking about the bad things! Why don't you think of getting to see Felix tomorrow. Alright its final I'm going to school tomorrow regardless of my fear of Sp00n. I got dressed after my shower and went to sleep. I awoke at three in the morning to my phone going off. Who in the world would call me at three in the morning! I looked at my phone to see it was Sasha.

"Hello Sasha."

"Hey! What's up!"

"I was sleeping, why are you calling."

"I just wanted to say I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Sasha was my best friend before i moved.

"Have you made any friends at your new school?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome, and you're not getting bullied right?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean!"

" This kid named Sp00n pinned me to a wall and started kissing my neck, I think if he went any farther I would've been raped."

The line was silent for a moment.

"Sasha?"

"Alright it's decided I'm going to start school with you."

"Wait what?"

"im going to your school."

"Ok"

"Cry I should start school tomorrow."

"Ok i'll see you then i gotta go by."

I ended the call. Is Sasha worried about me? Who knows. I drifted off to sleep and woke up a few hours later to my alarm clock going off. Ugh I don't wanna get up! I finally mustered enough willpower to get out of bed. I showered and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a neon green "sup" shirt. I put on my mask and headed out the door. I was walking to school when Sasha's blue mustang pulled up next to me. Sasha rolled down her passenger side window.

"Hop in!"

I got in the car and Sasha gave me a big hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

Sasha started driving. Sasha was very pretty most guys would drool over her but not me. I like her because she's a good friend. Sasha had brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin but not pale enough to be classified as white. She always had her hair up in a ponytail. For some reason she was always eating animal crackers but somehow she never gains weight. Sasha can get very scary if she needs to.

"What's the guys name?"

"What guy?"

"The guy that was going to rape you."

"Oh... his name is Sp00n."

"Cry I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

"Ok."

We got to school and went our separate ways. Sp00n found me in the hallway. He grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me into the tech room which of course was empty. Sp00n grabbed a pole and beat me with it. Sp00n kicked me in the ribs, i was broke and beaten. On top of all that Sp00n raped me. I was terrified I needed Sasha but she was probably in class already. Sp00n finally left , i got up and ran to my first period class despite the fact that my ribs were killing me. I made it just before the bell rang. I sat down in my seat and endured my classes.(time-lapse) Seventh period finally! i sat next to Felix. Felix turned and looked at me in disbelief.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?

"I mean why are you so bruised up?"

"Its nothing."

"It's obviously something please tell me."

"Sp00n."

"Sp00n did that to you!"

"Yea."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Wait why?"

"Because I like you."

"Wait what! Do you mean you like like me?"

"im sorry are you upset!"

The bell rang and Felix shot out of the class room he left a little piece of paper on his desk for me, it had his phone number on it.


	2. Hurt

Omigod Felix he... he loves me! I being myself didn't notice school was over until it was too late. Sp00n walked into the class room an pushed me out of my chair. i fell to the ground. Sp00n grabbed my wrists and kissed me roughly. It was hurting me, he kept biting various parts of my neck. I was scared out of my mind. Sp00n got off me and started throwing punches at me, when I thought it was over Sp00n kicked me in the side. Sp00n turned around and left the classroom i stayed on the floor for awhile, Until a boy with mouse brown hair came in the room.

"Omigod are you OK!?"

"No not really."

"What happened?"

"I got beat up."

"Do you need any help."

"yeah I don't think I can walk."

"Do you parents pick you up or how do you get home if I may ask?"

"I usually walk home."

"Do you need help getting home?"

"Yes please."

The strange boy and I walked to my house. I didn't even know this kid, but somehow I recognized him. If only I knew his name then I would know who he is.

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh certainly im Joey Graceffa, im in your first period class."

"That's where I know you from!"

"Yup! That's me!"

"We're here."

Joey and I walked up to my house then Joey waved his goodbyes and walked a few houses down. I didn't know Joey lived so close to me. I guess _I_

I guess I should go shower. I walked inside went upstairs to my room. Sp00n is quite scary. I remembered the paper with Felix's phone number on it and decided to text him.

"Hey Felix this is Cry."

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Yeah sure sounds cool."

"OK see you at six."

"OK see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I think I just did the stupidest thing in the world, im so goddamned stupid! Ugh! What if I say something stupid. I put the bad thoughts aside. Felix of all people is going to be in my house with me!Yay! I went into the bathroom and showered. i got done in the shower and got partially dressed, the doorbell started to ring as i was putting my pants on.

"I'm coming!"

I didn't have time to put my shirt on so I ran down the stairs and answered the door. In front of me stood Felix, and there i was ! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't you put a shirt on!

"May I come in?"

"Why yes of course!"

Felix was staring at my shirtless chest in an odd way.

"Felix is there a problem?"

"What happened to your chest, why is it so bruised up?"

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Cry...Please."

"Sp00n again."

"Why is he doing that to you?"

"On my first day he approached me and i'm pretty sure he was going to rape me."

"WHAT!"

"Um... Felix may I go put on a shirt."

"Sure."

I walked upstairs and put on a purple sup shirt. I went back downstairs.

"Cry can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think I love you."

"You do!?"

Felix started towards the door. But i grabbed his arm just in time.

"I think I love you too."

Felix turned around and he looked relived. He gave me a hug, and I savored every moment I was in his arms. He broke away.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"I have stuff to do."

Felix left my house. I already miss him and it hasn't even been a minute. I went and got my phone and texted Sasha.

"Omigod Sasha guess what!"

"What!"

"Felix likes me!"

"Omigod Yay!"

"IKR!"

"K Cry I gotta go to bed goodnight buddy."

"Goodnight Sasha."


	3. Note

It was time to get up. I got my self out of bed and got dressed. It's Friday! Woo-hoo! I've almost made it through the week! I went downstairs and started to walk to school and all my fears started to bubble up again. What's going to happen if Sp00n finds me again I don't wanna be raped again! As I was deep in thought Felix parked his motorcycle next to where I was having the battle with myself.

"Hey Cry do you want a ride to school?"

"What? Oh yes please. Thank you."

"Cry I wont let Sp00n get you again."

"Really."

"Yes.. really."

"But how?"

"I switched my classes so now I have all my classes with you."

"Why would you do something like that for me?"

"I told you yesterday it's because I love you."

I hopped on the back of Felix's motorcycle, while we were heading to school I noticed that riding a motorcycle was really intimate.

"OK time to go."

"OK let's go I have to stop at my locker first."

"OK, I'll come with you."

Felix and I headed to my locker, While we were walking I saw Sp00n. I grew terribly frightened. I think Felix noticed because he wrapped his arm around me. I felt safe for the first time. We got to my locker and Felix turned towards me and started to talk.

"Um.. Cry will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes yes of course I will be your boyfriend!"

"Phew I thought you would reject me."

"Why would I reject you? You're hot!"

"Thanks."

Felix and I walked to our classes together and ate lunch together. We had a great day together. All fear I had of Sp00n completely subsided. I was happy.

"Cry can I come over to your house for the weekend?"

"Why yes you can."

Felix started his motorcycle and I hopped on back and we sped off to my house. We arrived at my house and I walked up to the front door to unlock it but it was already unlocked. Hmm... weird I thought I locked it this morning. I gestured for felix to come over.

"Felix i think someones in my house."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it locked the door this morning and now its unlocked."

Felix opened the door he and I searched the house for anyone and to see if anything was missing. I went up to my room to see if anything was missing. Everything was there, but I found a note and I yelled for Felix. I heard him coming up the stairs, he entered my room. He looked at me in a confused way. Was he wondering why I yelled? Felix looked at my hand and noticed the note, he took it and read it aloud.

"Don't think your little boyfriend will always be there to protect you."

I looked at the note in disbelief. How in the hell did Sp00n get in my house!?

"Hey Felix can I come stay at your place for a while?"

"Yeah you can but why?"

"The note it was from Sp00n. Somehow Sp00n got into my house."

"Alright I'll help you pack."

"Thanks."

Felix and I packed my bags and decided that it was best if we took my truck. My house was empty. So we drove to Felix's house. I was amazed by Felix's house it was huge!

"Felix your house is huge!"

"Yeah... my mom bought it for me."

"Your mom must be rich!"

"She is."

"Can i go inside?"

"Well this is where your going to be living so you kinda have to go inside."

"Oh yea I forgot."

Felix and I walked inside, and Felix showed me to my room.

"Felix this room is bigger than my house!"

"really."

"Yea! its huge!"

"Well come on time to start unpacking

we brought all of my stuff in the room. Felix carried the heavy stuff like my bed and i carried the little boxes.

"Finally we're done! Man I'm tired!"

"What are you talking about all you carried was boxes!"

"Yeah but they we're heavy boxes!"

Felix chuckled a bit.

"come on its late and I don't think either of us have eaten."

"Yea im starving!"


	4. Breakfast

Felix cooked us dinner, we had pasta.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really good, where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom."

Felix looked down at my plate and noticed it was empty.

"Would you like some more?"

"No thank you."

"alright."

Felix took his and my plate to the sink so he could wash them. I honestly had no idea what to do now. Do I go to my room? Do I go over and talk to Felix? Wanna know what I think I'll just sit here until he's done. Felix finished doing the dishes. He looked at me curiously. I bet he's wondering why I'm still sitting here.

"Why are you still sitting there?"

"I was waiting for you."

"OK then."

"Well... what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno."

Felix just then smiled a mischievous smile. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I was curious as to what was going on. Is Felix going to do what I think he's going to do? Felix entered my room which was finally re-arranged and set me down on my bed.

"Its getting late you should go to bed."

I honestly was really disappointed that me and Felix didn't have a hot make out session.

"Is something the matter."

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Goodnight Cry."

"Goodnight Felix."

Felix left the room. I laid down and pretty much though about everything Sp00n has done to me. I started crying i didn't ever want that to happen again. Felix obviously heard me and came running .

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Your crying it's something."

"Sp00n...he just really scares me, ever since I moved here Sp00n has made my life hard to live. Every moment I was alone I had the fear Sp00n was going to find me. He's done really bad things to me."

"what did Sp00n do to you!"

"He raped me and he hit me and he was always watching me."

Felix stared at me wide-eyed. Something unexpected happened Felix started to cry.

"I I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry I just hate that some one could even think to hurt you."

I looked up at felix and he looked at me. We kissed it was just a peck but it was still amazing. Felix rushed out of the room. I wanted more much more. It took me no time at all to fall asleep. Morning came and when i awoke i did my normal routine: i picked out my clothes then went and showered. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a plain purple t-shirt and electric green skinny jeans. I looked in the mirror and put my mask on i am honestly surprised Felix hasn't asked me to take it off yet. I walked down stairs and smelt food. I looked in the kitchen and saw Felix standing at the stove making pancakes.

"Hey do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine thanks for asking though why don't you take a seat at the table and i'll bring you a plate."

"OK."

Felix carried two plates of pancakes over to the table. Oh my god they smelt amazing! I just wanna scarf them all down, but that would be displeasing.

"Would you like anything on your pancakes?"

"Yes please, may i have some syrup?"

"Yes you may."

Felix took the syrup from out of the fridge and came over and poured some on my pancakes then went over and poured some on his pancakes too. Felix and I finished up our breakfast and washed the dishes. Felix then went over to the couch and sat down, I decided to go and sit with him. Felix grabbed the TV remote and his x-box controller, he turned on Netflix and we watched black butler. I sat on the other side of the couch. I wanted to go sit next to him but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or anything. Felix grabbed me and pulled me to his side. I snuggled up against him and watched black butler.

"Hey Cry do you wanna come and watch my baseball game tomorrow?

"Yeah sure sounds fun!"


	5. Teamwork

**Hello im winter and im going to make an announcement: I need reviews so that I can know what y'all want in the fanfic. Now on to the story!**

It was time for Felix's baseball game. Eek im so exited! Felix drove me to the stadium on his motorcycle. Felix looked really sexy in his baseball uniform. It was tight in all the right places. I went and sat on the very first row closest to the field. Felix was pitching first, every time he threw the ball I saw every inch of his muscles. I felt an erection growing. Shit! Not now! I have to get out of here! I ran to find a bathroom. Finally I found one! I practically sprinted inside. I found an empty stall. I sat on the floor waiting for the erection to go away. I started crying what if Felix finds out that I missed his game because I had an erection! I cried harder he's not going to love me anymore! I heard someone come in I hushed my self immediately. I peeked under the door. My heart stopped. Shit! Shit! Shit! It's Sp00n! What's he doing here! Is he looking for me. I took a breath and Sp00n looked over in my direction. No don't come over here. Sp00n was standing directly in front of the stall in no time.

"Why hello cry."

I managed to gain enough courage to speak.

"Go away Sp00n."

"That's not how the game works I'm not going to leave till I get what I want."

"What do you want!"

"You."

"NO! You can't have me I'm Felix's!"

"Is that so..."

"It is so now go away!"

"Cry I can make you feel better."

I looked down and remembered my erection. NO! I started to search my pockets for anything I could use to get out of here. In my jacket pocket I found my phone I called Felix. Sp00n must've known because that's when the door slammed open.

"No! GO away Sp00n!"

Sp00n took my phone and ended the call.

"Now we don't want to have any troubles now do we?"

"Your giving me trouble!"

I felt so lucky at that moment. A bunch of players came in. They looked at me and then at Sp00n. I was curled into a ball on the floor. I felt so weak. A tall ginger boy spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Sp00n is going to kill me!"

Another player stepped up and grabbed Sp00n by his shirt.

"Get out now!"

He dragged Sp00n out and I uncurled myself. I sat my self up and pulled my knees up close to my chest. The ginger boy walked up to me.

"Are you OK?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Sp00n's been following me and he found me in the bathroom."

"Why?"

"On my first day of school he stopped me and held me up against a wall and started getting sexual so I ran from him and every chance he gets he harasses me."

"Oh. would you like us to contact your family?"

"No thank you but could you please go and get Felix kjellberg."

"Alright."

"Sky please go and get Felix."

A boy shorter than the rest ran out of the room. Sky came back in with Felix. As soon as Felix saw me he ordered everyone out of the room. they all left and Felix ran towards me.

"What happened?"

"Sp00n was apparently here too."

"Did he hurt you?"

"he didn't get the chance the rest of the players came in before he could do anything."

Felix started to sob.

"I I'm such a horrible boyfriend!"

"No you're not!"

I propped myself up a bit and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first then kissed me back. I broke away.

"Your not even close to a horrible boyfriend, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Felix helped me up off the floor. He hugged me, and let go once he felt my erection rubbing against him.

"I can fix that for you if you would like."

Felix and I went to the field I was clinging to him like a lost puppy, the team looked at felix perplexed.

"I should have told you guys this earlier but this is Cry my boyfriend."

The boy with ginger hair spoke.

"Damn it Felix I was going to get him! He's fucking adorable."

"Well he's mine."

Felix and I walked off the field. Then Felix turned around and yelled.

"Have Nanners pitch for me!"

We walked out of the stadium and got on Felix's motorcycle. He drove us home. Once I got off the motorcycle Felix picked me up bridal style and carried me inside up to his room. He dropped me on his bed and climbed on top of me. Its happening my fantasies are coming true. Felix took my shirt off, and kissed up and down my scarred up chest. Felix got to my pants and unbuttoned them. My pants were off before I knew it. I layed there in my underwear. Felix played with the elastic on my underwear just to tease me. He finally started to take off my underwear. I was completely naked while Felix was still clothed. I flipped him on his back and took off his clothing. Felix looked pleased with my act of dominance, but then quickly gained dominance back when he got back on top of me. Felix grabbed my erection and pumped up and down.

"F-Felix!"

Felix started to pump faster. I moaned loudly as Felix pumped up and down. It was my turn to make Felix feel good. I grabbed his length and pumped. I think i caught Felix off guard because he moaned really loudly. We rubbed each other until Felix got tired of rubbing and flipped me on my belly. Felix grabbed a box from under his bed and pulled out a condom. He slid the condom on and got behind me.

"Are you ready."

I nodded my head in response. Felix slid his length into me and we both moaned.

"C-Cry your s-so t-tight!"

"uhhhhhh! More felix!"

Felix started to thrust harder.

"I-I love you Felix!"

"I love you too cry."

I both reached my boiling point and had started to cum and a few seconds after i had came Felix came. It was wonderful. I fell asleep on top of Felix's chest.


End file.
